


"I never lose."

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bets & Wagers, Birthday Fluff, Competition, How Do I Tag, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam takes Theo to a theme park for the first time on his birthday, and obviously it can't just be a peaceful afternoon, Thiam have to turn it into a stupid bet. They seriously cannot last 2 minutes without being competitive.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	"I never lose."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another episode of Mali spews unoriginal shit because she literally has no inspiration during quarantine. If someone's done this already then, whoops. Sorry 😅
> 
> I didn't really know where I was going with this at the end, but I hope it wasn't too boring, this isn't amazing, I just tried to make it a bit longer than usual. 😊

“You’re such a child.” Theo smiled but Liam could tell he was buzzing with excitement too. Liam had had the brilliant idea, if he must say so himself, idea to spend Theo’s birthday in a theme park. 

“Shut up, you’re the one who hasn’t been to one before. Seriously, how?” Liam responded, legs resting on Theo’s thighs as he lay across the passenger seat of Theo’s truck.

“Yeah, well the Dread Doctors weren’t really taking me out for family outings.” He shot back and Liam rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to milk that forever aren’t you?”

“You know it baby wolf. Traumatic upbringing is a gold mine of things to milk.” Theo responded glancing over and smiling at a sighing Liam, who had pulled out his phone.

“You know there’s a pack meeting later? At 7 ish. You want me to tell them we’re skipping it because of your birthday?” Liam read off the screen and turned to face his boyfriend.

“Scott and Stiles already know it’s my birthday, it doesn’t make a difference really, tell them we’ll be there.” Theo shrugged as they pulled into the car park and Liam tapped out a message to Scott.

They got out the car and Liam raced over to the ticket queue, Theo followed, shaking his head to seem like the composed one of the two, when in truth, he was far more eager than Liam to get going, if that was even possible. He’d heard a lot about theme parks and roller coasters on the trip here, his boyfriend constantly spewing a fountain of knowledge. He could also pick up Liam’s heartbeat quickening when he told him about all his experiences of these, ‘not really that scary’ roller coasters and rides. “Interesting”, he had thought to himself.

“Two please.” Liam asked the acne-spotted teenager chewing a stick of gum behind the desk. He handed them their wristbands and they put them on, before Liam dragged Theo to the side. “One cliché down.” He whispered and pointed back to the spot they’d just left.

“Huh?”

“Teenager who really couldn’t care less as the ticket person. Come on? That’s literally every worker in these things.” Liam explained, eyes shining brightly as him and Theo continued to walk.

“Whatever you say.” Theo gave up on sounding not bothered as they properly stepped into the middle of the park. He was overloaded with smells; cotton candy, popcorn and hotdogs, plus all the children, and Liam, reeking of pure joy, while the parents smelled of utter frustration. There were flashing lights, poppy music and shrieks of joy, everything Theo should’ve hated. But he couldn’t, not when he had a grinning Liam standing beside him, hand intertwined with his and eyes glittering. This was going to be his best birthday ever. Not that he’d had many good ones before really. 

“What do you wanna do first?” Liam asked a still overwhelmed Theo, who was staring out into space.  
“Let’s go find one of these super not scary roller-coasters I’ve been told about by a certain someone.” He replied and could’ve sworn he saw a flicker of fear cross Liam’s face.

“Are you sure? Don’t want to get something to eat first?”

“Are you scared Liam?” Theo looked the flustered beta up and down mockingly, “Do you want me to call your big bad alpha to hold your hand?”

“Very funny dick. But seriously, I’m starving, can we not eat first?”

“Fine, but I don’t want you vomiting over me later.”

“As if I’d be the one to vomit. I’m the werewolf, you’re the one who’s some sort of genetic experiment, don’t you think that’d make you more likely to?” Liam snapped defensively and Theo sighed at the lack of logic being displayed. 

“Not entirely sure that’s how that works, and who’s the one who’s sick every time we drive longer than 3 hours?” 

“That’s only happened like 3 times Theodore!”

“Whatever, wanna get churros?” Theo asked, spotting a van a couple of yards away. Liam looked confused and Theo’s eyes widened in shock. “So, you make fun of me for never having visited one of these theme parks, even if I was living with Dread Doctors for most of my life, but the teenager who has had a normal life, to an extent, has never had a churro?” 

“I would punch you but I made myself promise I wouldn’t do that on your birthday. Count yourself lucky.”

“Very lucky. I would be in so much pain if you did.” Theo drawled sarcastically and Liam flipped him off, as a few mothers hastily covered their kid’s eyes and glared at the pair. 

“What’s the big deal in not trying churros?” Liam asked Theo once he’d dragged him over to the queue. Theo looked highly offended at such a question. 

“You wait until you try them.”

~

“Wow.” Liam moaned as he bit into his fourth while him and Theo continued to walk. “These are orgasmic.” 

“What did I tell you? Now, repeat after me: Theo is always right and I should always do what he says.” Theo smirked and this time Liam did punch him. “What happened to not punching me on my special day?That’s not very nice, do you want me to tell Scott you’re misbehaving?” Theo pouted at Liam who smacked him lightly with his churro. 

“I will tell Scott that you’re being an asshole. Then he can send over Malia and Stiles and they’ll kill you and then finally we’ll actually get some peace around here.” Liam suggested and Theo just laughed and put his arm around him. 

“As much as I’m sure Malia and Stiles would love to try, I’m pretty sure I could take them.” He smiled sweetly and Liam scoffed. 

“Yeah right. I had to help you kill a spider in the shower last week.”

“It was a strong spider!” 

~

They kept walking until Theo stopped at a particularly high, loop-filled roller-coaster, decorated in neon lights and deafening rock music playing from speakers beside it. Liam looked terrified again, for a split second, and Theo picked up on it. 

“I can tell you’re scared Li.” He raised his eyebrows and Liam shook his head. 

“Pfft, me, scared? Yeah right.” He scoffed and Theo’s eyebrows raised again, so high Liam thought they’d disappear into his hairline. 

“Fine. Here’s a bet, whoever refuses to go on a ride first, or, loses one of those carnival games, loses.” Theo smiled widely. 

“We seriously couldn’t have a nice birthday trip without it turning into a bet?” Liam sighed. 

“Nope. Come on, $50 says I win.” Theo pulled out his wallet with a smirk. 

“You wish. I’m gonna kick your ass.” 

“Ok little wolf. Sure, you will.” Theo said and Liam held up his middle finger once again at his boyfriend, before leaning in to kiss him gently. 

“I will.” He whispered against the kiss. 

~

“That was hell.” Liam groaned, an interesting shade of green. 

“Don’t.” Theo laughed and, “and I thought you weren’t scared of roller coasters big boy.” He poked him.

“I’m not. I went on it didn’t I?” Liam responded. 

“Yeah and you definitely didn’t scream as loudly as Lydia does when she’s making a prediction, of course honey.” 

“Well, I’m about to win the bet, so ha.” Liam brushed off his comment smugly and Theo sighed, skeptical. 

“And how are you going to do that Li?” 

“I’m going to get you to lose a carnival game.” 

“I never lose. You know that.”

“Nuh uh, carnival games are like 100% rigged. My mom never let me play them because I maybe once kinda kicked over the stall after I lost.” Liam trailed off and Theo laughed heartily. 

“Sounds like my boy. And just because you lost doesn’t mean they’re rigged.”

“I never lose.” Liam parroted, “But trust me, you’ll lose this.” He grinned widely and pulled his boyfriend by the hand over to one of the stalls, where this time the bored teenager was now a bored middle aged man. 

“One round please.” Liam asked him and the man explained that all Theo had to do was to knock down the can by shooting it, and he’d won, while Liam scoffed and Theo looked surprised. 

“That’s all?” he asked aiming, and he fired the gun, powerfully and forcefully, and the can tumbled over in one go, a massive dent on its front. Liam’s jaw dropped, and so did the worker’s, literally no one ever won those things. “Simple.”

“How the fuck did you do that?” Liam blinked furiously, and Theo just smirked as the awe struck worker handed him his prize, a toy wolf. Fitting, he thought. 

“I told you I never lose.” He handed the animal to a still incredulous Liam, “I’ve seen in movies that you usually give these to your date, so here, a little wolf for my little wolf.” He kissed Liam on the head. 

“That was sweet but I know you used your wolf powers so… nice try. I’m still gonna win the bet.” 

“You can try.”

~

“There’s no way you’re going to make me ride one of these?” Theo muttered at a cunningly smiling Liam who had dragged him to the kiddie bumper carts. “They’re never letting us ride these.” 

“Calm down, I already asked them, they said we could. I know you want to.”

“I really don’t. I guess I get why they’re letting you, you look like the rest of the kids anyway, but there’s no way I’m getting on one of those.” Theo shook his head at Liam, positively beaming. 

“But my dearest Theo, then you’ll lose the bet.” Liam whispered in his ear and Theo tried not to blush at Liam calling him ‘dearest’. “Now come on.” 

“I hate you. I really do.” 

“But you don’t..” Liam smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek before shoving him onto one of the bright pink cars like 10 times smaller than himself, and Theo struggled into it, he ended up having to contort into a sort of frog shape with his knees and elbows sticking out awkwardly. He grimaced up at Liam, eyes flashing angrily. 

“I’m actually excited to do these now, I’m gonna ram into you hard as I possibly can.” Theo told a smug looking Liam who was still standing next to him, looking down. 

“Sorry, did I say they said we could ride these? I meant you. There’s no way I’m getting in on that. Happy birthday babe.” Liam waved at him evilly as the ride started and Theo was forced to start moving. 

“You son of a bitch!” Theo yelled from afar as he rammed into a small child that rapidly burst into tears. 

“Love you too! And go easy on the children.” 

~

“Payback.” Theo nodded towards the helter skelter. It was like 100 feet high Liam swore, and there were no straps or anything to keep him from tumbling to the ground. “How are you scared of a slide?! This was meant to be a joke before I took you over to that.” He pointed at an even higher roller-coaster while shaking his head laughing. 

“It’s like, super high and there are no fastenings so there’s literally nothing that will stop me from falling off this thing. And, the sacks are like super tight and-“ Liam rambled looking in Theo’s eyes with despair. 

“Aww I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were scared of slides Li, ok, I won’t make you go on it.” Theo put an arm on his shoulder comfortingly and Liam smiled. “Just kidding. You made me bully small children on my birthday, and as fun as that was, it doesn’t go unpunished.” He shoved Liam into the queue, waited for him to get to the top and waved, mirroring Liam’s wave, as a grimacing Liam shrugged into a sack. Theo turned around as Liam slid, but could hear a piercing shriek that sounded distinctly like, “DAMN YOU THEOOOO” and smiled warmly.

~

“Where the hell are they?” Malia sighed impatiently sat beside Scott who was hurriedly texting Liam. It was 8 o’clock now, and there had been no news from either his beta or Theo. “I know it’s Theo’s birthday but the meeting was kinda important.”

“Liam told me that he was taking Theo to a theme park but they left at like 12, there’s no way that they’ve been there for eight hours.” Scott shook his head. 

“They’ve been there for eight hours?!” Stiles asked, “are you sure Theo hasn’t kidnapped him? I have my bat with me.”

“Theo hasn’t kidnapped him Stiles.” Lydia assured him, “I’m sure we’ll hear from him soon.”

~

It was around 11 when Liam and Theo were finally caught and kicked out the park, they were found changing between bickering furiously and making out behind the tea cups. 

“You know I won the bet right?” Liam said as they got into the truck, the park authorities still watching them. Theo scoffed as he begun to pull out the deserted the car park. 

“Uh huh. Sure you did. I went on kiddie bumper cars and won that wolf for you. Plus it’s kinda my birthday so you have to let me win.” Theo smirked. 

“Who made that a rule? And I went on an 100 foot high slide for you.”

“100 foot ? Sure. I’m not paying you Liam. I didn’t lose the bet and I still won you a toy. A cuddly toy for a cuddy boy?” Theo trailed off and smacked his head against the steering wheel. 

“That was…. Sweet? You tried.” Liam smiled with a hint of confusion. 

“You tell Stiles I said that and I’ll kill you.” 

“I would never. But since neither of us won the bet, I’m not paying you either.”

“Fine by me.” Theo shrugged nonchalantly and Liam leaned back relaxed. They sat in silence for a minute. 

“Wanna go back tomorrow?” Liam offered hurriedly, not standing the thought of not having defeated Theo.

“Done.” Theo responded just as quickly, who could obviously not stand the thought either. 

“Happy birthday Theo. I love you.” Liam kissed him softly and Theo smiled against his lips, he had spent his birthday with the best company he could’ve wished for, the boy who had finally penetrated his cold exterior, and eventually taught Theo to love life and accept that he really did deserve good things in this world, no matter his past. 

“I love you too Liam, so much. Thank you for taking me here today.” He whispered after they pulled away, Liam grinned, Theo looked back out onto the road and Liam pulled out his phone. 

“Shit Theo I have like 30 missed calls from Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions that would be great, I'm struggling with inspiration haha and I've only written like 6 works. I also don't have tumblr so here would be the place to offer 🥰
> 
> Comments are always appreciated 🥰😊 you guys always make my day


End file.
